A Whole New World
by Jena Gea
Summary: What might happen if a young girl stumbled upon Hogwarts....


A young American girls stands at the foot of a rocky mountain, camera in hand and headphones on her head. 

*Click* 

Hayley's snapped another picture.

*Click*

"Wow," she breathed to herself. 

*Click*

*Click*

*Click*

Hayley snapped a few more pictures of the crumbling castle. 

*Click*

Something was nagging in the back of her mind, "What was it?" She thought to herself, taking off her headphones, "I _know _there is something I'm supposed to be doing, something, really, _really, _important," She snapped another picture.

*Click*

Hayley put her camera back in her bag. She climbed up the rocks, trying to get a closer look at the heap of rubble that had once been a magnificent castle. 

Half and hour later, she was at the top of the small mountain, or big hill, whichever you prefer to call it. There was a magnificent lake by the rubble, and a "Do Not Enter, Dangerous Grounds" sign hanging on what once was a large doorway. The ruins were surrounded by many mountains, larger than the hill which they sat on. 

Hayley took another step, and almost tripped over a large stone. Her bag fell off her shoulder, and started hissing and fuming. She lifted it back up, and looked inside.   
"What the…" She said aloud to herself. Her CD Player and camera were both hissing, and a slight mist was coming off of them. She opened up the back of her camera, and was quite surprised to see that the film was completely melted. She laid her bag down on a large, mossy stone, and continued walking, eager to explore the ruins. 

As Hayley walked onto the crumbling archway into the castle, the world around her started spinning. She caught a glimpse of an enormous castle, completely intact, and many children walking, carrying books, before she took a step back. The world returned to normal. 

"What," she thought to herself, "Was that? I _must_ be going crazy!" She took a step forward again, and once again, the castle, the mountains, and everything around her started spinning, and again, she saw children walking, a few looking curiously at her, all dressed in black robes. She carefully drew her foot back, and the world returned to usual. "Oh-my-gah, I think I am hallucinating". Hayley stepped forward, only this time, she did not withdraw her foot. 

For the third time, she saw a castle, with many people milling around it. "Hey," She thought to herself, "Some of those guys are my age!" She walked forward cautiously. Many of the people were staring at her, a disbelieving look printed on their faces, almost the same look she was giving them. 

Hayley then heard "Someone get Dumbledore,_ quick!_" The voice belonged to a girl not too much younger than herself, about 15, with bushy brown hair, two boys were sitting by her, one was tall with flaming red hair and freckles, while the other was skinny and had very untidy black hair. Hayley suddenly realized that the girl had a badge on that said "Perfect".   
"What an ego!" Hayley thought to herself, then she realized that it did not say "Perfect", it said "Prefect". "Hmm, she can't spell either!" 

"Ron!" The girl was speaking again, "Go get Dumbledore!" The boy with red hair stood up rather reluctantly, and, while still staring at Hayley, walked over to a stone gargoyle, pulled out a long, shiny stick, and tapped the statue. Right as he was about to climb in, someone else climbed out. 

The man that appeared out of the statue was tall, thin, and very, _very_, old. Judging by his long silver hair and beard, Hayley thought he would have to be about 300 years old. "Bu that's impossible!" She thought to herself." 

The girl with the brown hair stood up and quickly walked over to the old man. She whispered something, which Hayley couldn't understand, because she thought she heard the word "Muggle". The girl was now pointing at Hayley.The silver-haired man walked over to Hayley. "Well hello there, I see you have come across our castle. It has been a long time since we have had any Muggle visitors," He said.

"There's that word again!" Hayley thought to herself, she then said aloud, "What is this?" 

"This," He replied, his arms outstretching to the castle and people around him, "Is Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" She repeated.

"Yes, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye. 

"Well then how come I couldn't see it before? Whoa, wait a minute, did you said _witchcraft_?" Hayley asked, unbelieving.

"And Wizardry," He added, "And I am the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore."

"Ok, is this some kind of cult or something? I mean, we all _know _that magic and all that junk doesn't really exist, right?" Hayley asked, still not able to get the whole picture.

"It doesn't?" Dumbledore asked, "Really though, how do you know that?"

"Well, I mean, there's just no way! It's impossible!" Hayley said, a little uncertainly. 

"Yes well," Dumbledore said, sighing, "It would be a little much for a Muggle to understand, after all, it goes against all their teachings". 

This time Hayley knew she heard it right, and then questioned, "Muggle?"

"Yes, a Muggle, like yourself, it is someone who is not magic, like me, and everyone you see here". Dumbledore said.

Hayley looked around, a few doezen people were still looking at her, and the bushy-haired girl was talking to her two friends, while looking through a large, silver book. They were all wearing black robes, and quite a few had bags slung carelessly over their shoulders. 

"Are you sure this isn't a cult? Or just some big joke? Maybe I'm dreaming, haha, that's it, I must have fallen on one of the rocks, and now I'm of in lala land or somethin! This is way to weird…" Hayley trailed off. 

"Yes, I'm _sure _this isn't a cult or a joke, and you're not dreaming," Dumbledore said, then added, "Sorry, I know this must be a lot for you to accept". 

"Yah, you're tellin me!" Hayley said, running her fingers though her hair. "Who are they?" She asked, pointing at Ron, Hermione and Harry. 

"Ahh, so you've met our trio of troublemakers!" Dumbledore said with a laugh, "The red hair is Ron Weasly, the girl is out top student, Hermion Granger, and that, is Harry Potter." Dumbledore pointed at each as he said their names. "In fact, Harry, come here a second!" Harry rose up, looking frankly bewildered. 

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked, looking at Hayley quizzically. 

"Harry, I want you to give," Dumbledore stopped and looked at Hayley, "What did you say your name was again?"

"Hayley, Hayley Brook-Capps."

"Ahh yes," Dumbledore said, turning back to Harry, "If you would kindly give Miss Brook-Capps-"

Hayley interrupted him, "Call me Hayley, everyone does."

"Yes, would you please give Hayley a tour of the school". Dumbledore finished.

"But Sir, isn't she, I mean, she's a, why didn't the Muggle-Charms, I mean, well, she's not like, one of _us._" Harry finished,looking a little embarrassed.

"I know Harry, but under the circumstances, and the fact that we haven't had visitors since, well, the 1400's, I think it just to let her see our magnificant castle." 

"Um, ok, but wait," Harry said, suddenly remebering, "I have classes, Potions, in ten minutes…" He trailed off, almost hopefully, for once he _wasn't_ glad for an excuse to miss his worst class, with Snape. 

"Well, I think that you can miss it just this once, can't you? " Dumbledore looked down at him though his specticals.

"Yes, of course," Harry said nervously, "I just have to go get my books, and tell Ron and Hermione where I'm going". 

"Yes, yes, of course," Dumbledore sighed. 

Hayley looked bewildered from the old man to the young boy, who then hurried back to his two friends. A shout suddenly interrupted her thoughts – 

"WHAT?! YOU?!" The bushy haired girl was shouting at Harry, she then looked around and lowered her voice to a strong wisper, "Why you? I'm a prefect! This is so not fair!" The girl then grabbed her books and stalked off, still muttering angrily to herself. 

The boy with red hair stood up to hurry after the girl, "What was his name again??" She thought, "Ron? Yeah, that's it!"

Harry walked slowly back to Hayley, looking at her with an odd sort of apprehesion. "Shall we go then?" he asked.

"What? Oh, yes, um, ok".Hayley replied.

They went all over the school, Harry leading the way, showed her every classroom, many of which had classes. After an exaustign trip to the Divinititon tower, Hayley was finally realizing this _wasn't _a dream. She looked around, trying to take in everything she saw, trying to remember every detail.At long last, (after a three hour tour of the castle) it was dinner time. Dumbledore insisted Hayley stay for dinner. 

After a delicious meal, Dumbleore led Hayley back to the intrance hall. He then pulled out his wand, and muttered a few words. Hayley walked out of the castle, not remembering a thing. 

_ _


End file.
